1. Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates to a method for managing data using an in-memory database. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for managing data through an adjustment of a replication factor of data on the in-memory database, and an apparatus thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the database is installed on a disk, a table and an index exist on the disk. Therefore, when a search of a particular material is requested, the specific material first goes through a process of being provided from the database to the memory.
Such a database has a problem in which a response speed of the database installed on the disk falls with an increase in an amount of data. As an overcoming solution to this problem, a use of an in-memory database in which the database is installed on the main memory may be suggested. In the case of the in-memory database, since the database is installed in the main memory, the requested data does not need to go through a process of being provided from the database to the memory. That is, since the in-memory database may directly search the requested data on the memory, it provides a quick access to the requested data.
However, in the in-memory database, extension of a storage space is not easy as compared to the existing database installed on the disk. Further, the in-memory database requires a higher cost than the existing database installed on the disk, in the construction of the database. Therefore, there is a need for a method capable of effectively using a limited storage space of the main memory. However, a method capable of effectively managing the data in the in-memory database has not been suggested.